This application relates to a transverse flux machine with voltage regulation.
Typically, a permanent magnet generator or electric motor operates as a parallel flux machine. An electromagnetic force (torque) vector extends in a direction that is parallel to a flux path through a stator and rotor.
So-called transverse flux machines are also known, wherein the torque (force) vector from the flux is perpendicular to the flux path.
One challenge with the use of vehicle electric generation systems is that the prime mover, which generates rotation of a rotor in the generator, often has a variable speed. Many electrical systems need a constant voltage and frequency output, and the varying speed of the prime mover raises challenges.
Further, transverse flux machines are known which can be utilized as an electric motor. In particular, to control the electromagnetic torque provided by such motors, specific configurations for magnetic circuits must be utilized.